Stork's Symptoms
by Striped-Tie
Summary: A kind of Follow up to Storks and Reasons. News, or at least Rumours, travel fast within the STARS office. Jill learns the hard lesson that a day's work is hard to finish when your coworkers are positive you're pregnant. ChrisxJill, yep. Oneshot.


A/N;

A kind of follow up of 'Storks and Reasons' xD? Meh, not much to say. I think after this you can tell how much I love the STARS office setting, no? If you've just strolled along this… I REALLY advise reading Storks and Reasons before this. I tried to sum it up at the start of this one, but it makes far more sense if you read the other one. Seriously.

Be happy that Resident Evil doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Jill stood in one of the Raccoon Police Department bathrooms, the closest one to the STARS office. She stared into the mirror, doing her best to make sure that her current state of mind wasn't showing.

Two months ago dear ol' Jill had taken the time to visit a family reunion. Now it had been some time since she had seen her family, though one couldn't blame her for that. Work at the STARS office was a real time consumer – So much in fact that most of the family members she ran into had no idea that she was a former Valentine.

It was last Autumn that she had taken up the Redfield name.

Of course, at the oh-so-fateful wonderful reunion, she had been asked a certain question about their marriage. As much as she tried to stay away from that topic, it was as if her female relatives made it their mission to have her change her stance. The one subject they didn't seem to shut up about – Children.

She shivered.

While that was two months ago, it was only _one _month ago that Chris had taken up teasing her about the subject, too. The man seemed to believe that, because of a certain _thing_ that had happened after the night of the reunion that her family had been on the right track. He was very blunt with this assumption, and had made it known very often while they were together.

It was the second time she missed a certain womanly thing. She knew she was most likely just over reacting due to Chris' poking and teasing. The first month she had put down to being stressed, which seemed very likely. However, missing two months…

No, no she would not permit herself to think like that. Her stance on the subject was a firm one – She was not going to have children. She was vocal enough about her dislike towards those runts.

She sighed in frustration, reaching for the taps. She turned on the cold water and let in run for awhile before splashing her face with the cool liquid. She grabbed a paper towel as she turned the tap off, patting her face dried. Tossing the paper into the bin, she hesitated to go back outside.

Chris simply wasn't backing down from this.

Oh well, she would deal with what came. She opened the door, and headed back to the office. She couldn't put work off any longer.

She couldn't be blamed for not wanting to go into the office with the others waiting, especially with Chris' tendency to blab about anything private between the two.

She had only just walked in the door when Chris grabbed her and tugged her into a hug. She gave a yelp, having been caught off guard, but it was simply ignored.

"Welcome back." Chris purred affectionately.

Jill groaned, fidgeting in his arms. He had such a tight grip around her, she couldn't put up much of a struggle.

"… What's wrong?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as she continued to squirm. She grunted, something that she seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"You put on too much aftershave this morning, sweetheart." She answered, looking up at him. She managed to get her arm out of his hold, raising her hand and running a finger along his jaw line. She wouldn't admit it just yet, but she preferred it when he had stubble.

"I used less than I usually do." Chris explained awkwardly, "There wasn't much left in the bottle." She looked puzzled at him, before moving her gaze away.

"Well the smell's making me feel ill." She stated, trying to breath through her mouth rather than her nose.

"Well that could be a number of things." Chris said with a shrug. She looked back at him once more, opening her mouth to speak, but he continued before she could, "Most probably the fact that you're---"

"I'm _not_." She stated sternly, narrowing her eyes. She pushed her free hand against him, and he let go of her. She covered her nose and stalked back to her desk.

The others of the office looked at Chris for an answer of Jill's behaviour, excluding Wesker who wanted nothing to do with the situation.

'She's pregnant' Chris mouthed, seeming to strike all of them by surprise. That was obvious when the group let out a collective gasp. Jill froze for a moment, looking over her shoulder.

"What did you just tell them?" She asked, pacing her words.

"Whatever do you mean, Sweety? I didn't say a word." Chris assured her, putting his hands up in a motion of his innocence. She grunted, looking back at the files on her desk and getting back to organizing them.

Chris whistled quietly, walking over to Barry's desk. Being too nosey with the subject, Forest and Joseph met him there, while Rebecca did her best to listen in.

"Are you pulling our leg, Chris?" Joseph asked, clearly as unconvinced as Jill herself was. "I mean, she may be your wife but… Come on, _Jill Val---Redfield_. You know, the girl who leaves the lower floors whenever a child is brought in?"

"She's pretty straightforward about that hatred, too." Forest mentioned with a nod. "It's had to believe she'd actually agree."

"Accidents happen." Chris shrugged.

"_Ooooooooh…_"

"Honest accidents, or accidents caused by your tampering?" Barry asked, glancing over to make sure that Jill wasn't hearing them all converse. There might have been some shooting involved if she caught on. Thankfully, she seemed too preoccupied with a report.

"Uhm… There might have been a few snips of the protection and swapping her pills every now and then…" Chris said, looking away from the three, "If it helps my cause… She hasn't actually let me see the pregnancy tests."

"So you don't actually know if she is or not?" Joseph asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm waiting for the blood test results that I kinda conned her into taking." He explained, "I told the doctor about our work, so he said he'd mail it instead of calling us in."

"… That sounds like it goes against the codes of conducts, you know, confidentiality and shit." Forest said. Barry gave Chris a pat on the shoulder.

"Being the only person here with any sort of experience with pregnant women, I'll try and point out any signs for you, Chris." Barry said.

"Thanks, I owe ya. I'm gonna feel like such a fuckwit if I'm wrong about this." Chris said. Forest and Joseph headed back to their desk, feeling somewhat offended that they couldn't be of much help. Barry took another glance at Jill.

"Well before I leave, I'll just state that he's got the whole heightened sense of smell thing down for pat." Barry said, raising an 'oh?' from Chris, "If I were you, I'd just keep the heavy scents away. And for the love of Christ, don't touch the cigarettes."

"I'm not stupid…" Chris murmured, looking away. That was going to be hard. He really needed the nicotine hits.

Everything got back to how it usually went, but the quiet didn't last all that long.

"…Uuugh…" Jill groaned quietly from her desk, causing a few glances from her coworkers. She had wrapped her arms around her stomach, and was leaning forward a fair bit with her eyes clenched shut. Eventually she ended up resting her forehead on her desk, staying in that position for a few minutes.

She opened one eye, looking over to see Chris standing beside her. She could tell he was concerned for her. Worried over nothing, that man was. He put a hand on her back, giving a gentle stroke.

"It's just period pain Chris." She stated, trying to assure herself of that. "Always get it before that time."

"Jill, hun, I thought we already discussed that this wasn't something that we talked about…" Chris said, moving his hand from her back. Jill breathed quietly for a few more seconds, before standing up from her seat. She breathed in relief, the cramping having passed. "You alright now?"

"Yeah." She nodded, releasing her arms from around herself to rest against her sides as she took another deep breath. "Fucking cramping."

Chris couldn't help but smirk. Hey, she had brought this one upon herself, after all. He couldn't be held responsible.

Jill's breath caught in her throat when she felt Chris put his hands against her stomach lightly.

"Aw… My poor Evans… Don't worry, just cause Mummy's pissed at you don't mean Daddy is." He purred lovingly, his eyes looking at where his hands were rather than Jill's face – Or chest.

"For the love of Christ Chris, what the hell?!" She spat, swatting his hands away quickly. She took a step back, nearly tripping over her chair and looked at him with a surprising amount of anger, "Swear to god Chris, keep it up…!"

He put his hands up innocently once more, but the smirk that remained on his face supporting his prosecution.

"You're a total bastard, Chris." Jill hissed, but she seemed to regret it when Chris showed a heartbroken look.

"But, you love me, right hun?" He asked, putting in as much drama as he could. Yes, it was acted, but it did no harm. He knew that she did, of course, but it was a decent card to pull in order to finish a start of an argument.

"O… Of course I do, Chris!" She answered, taken aback. He instantly perked up, with a large smile.

"Oh good! I don't want my boy to be raised in a broken household."

"**Chris!!**"

Jill turned away from him, not giving him a chance to voice anything else and sat back at her desk, grabbing her pen and slamming it against her paper, basically engraving letters into her desk with it. Chris whistled innocently as he turned, still smiling, and headed back to his own desk.

Barry clicked his fingers, grabbing Chris attention. Barry held up a small white board, about the same size as the miniature blackboards you gave school children. Ticks were placed in boxes next to the words 'Cramps' and 'Moodswings' that had been written on it.

"Dude, I don't think that was a mood swing. She's _always_ like that when you piss her off, Barry." Forest said, having pushing himself over towards Barry's desk on his oh-so-awesome wheelie chair.

"But even you have to admit Jill would have lasted longer than that normally." Barry said with a nod, which Forest eventually shrugged in agreement with.

The day carried on while Chris waited for Jill's tolerance to build up again. If he said anything too soon, he would probably get kicked pretty hard where it hurt – And never have a chance for a second child.

Wesker continued to make it blatantly obvious that he wanted absolutely nothing to do with this at all. He had to admit it was trying his patience, but despite being her boss, Jill would probably end up giving him a verbal beat down. He couldn't be bothered with that today. He had a headache.

There were the sounds of scribbling, and yawning from boredom throughout the office. There wasn't very much going on at the current time, not for a while at least. It was just a slow, report writing day.

Time continued to drag it's feet, until the quiet was interrupted by more than just the scribbling and yawning, Most of the others jumped when there was an audible 'thud' heard.

Everyone turned to look in the direction of Jill's desk. They had noticed her movements seeming less fluent over the last half hour, seeing her slow down, but…

They hadn't expected her to just _fall asleep_ on her desk of all places. Her head rested on the higher part of one of her arms while the other was closer to the ground of her face, seeming to be a rather classic position for something like this. She clearly hadn't been expect it either, since she still had the pen in her hand.

Chris got up from his seat and took the jacket that hung up beside him. He walked over beside her, putting the jacket over her shoulders and back. A temporary blanket for now.

He leaned in, having to get close to her face while trying not to wake her up. He raised his hand to keep the others quiet as he paid close attention. He sighed with relief, able to just hear her breathing.

Chris was reminded about how freaked out he got at some points when he woke up in the middle of the night – He always had to check Jill carefully, since the damn woman breathed so quietly when she slept. It was kind of ironic, considering she told him off for snoring on some night.

Leaving Jill to her rest, Chris looked at Barry, once more giving him a questioning look.

"That would be fatigue." Barry explained to him, not bothering to hush his voice as Jill would be unable to hear him, "… Though, I don't think they usually just drop like that. Just leave her, she'll probably be up in an hour or something."

Chris glanced at the clock – I was nearly time for lunch.

* * *

Jill groaned when she awoke. She had remembered feeling quite exhausted, but she hadn't expected to just drop into sleep like that. Well, no-one had apparently, but still.

She sat up, rubbing eyes. She still felt tired, but any more 'rest' and Wesker would probably throw something at her to wake her up. She stood up and stretched, fighting off the need to yawn.

"Morning sleepy."

Jill looked to her left, spotting the young Rebecca next to her.

"How long as I out?" Jill asked, not very pleased with letting herself sneak in a nap like that.

"About an hour." Rebecca explained, glancing at the clock to make sure she was correct, "Didn't you get enough sleep last night?"

"I have no idea." Jill answered, shaking her head, "I've just been getting tired lately. Maybe I'm coming down with something."

"… Yeah, coming down…" Rebecca said, looking away. Chris and Barry had continued talking while Jill was asleep, so Rebecca's own thoughts with Jill remained on their side.

Jill sat back down in the chair and looked over her shoulder. She smiled to herself, noticing Chris eating. It was the time of day to pester him, just a little.

She gave a slight way to Rebecca, before pushing against the desk with her feet to move over to Chris' desk.

Ah, Wheelie chairs. God bless the man that made them.

She leaned on the corner of the desk, tapping her fingers on the wood. She gave a soft, distracting purr to grab his attention.

"Hey there, handsome." Jill greeted once he had looked over. She leaned over slightly over his arm to take a peek at what he had gotten for himself. Alla Matriciana, by the looks of it.

She moved off of his arm, looking at him rather than his food for a moment. But try as hard as she might, she simply looked back to the pasta dish.

"Spare some for me, Chris?"

"You don't usually _like_ this stuff." Chris said, somewhat suspicious. "Last time I checked, you hated chilli."

She pouted at him, leaning on the desk more. "So you're not going to give me any?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh shush." Chris chuckled, putting an arm around her to sit her up properly. She smiled victoriously, while Chris grabbed a bit of pasta and bacon with the fork.

"Would you two kindly _cease_ that mush? I would rather not work knowing that somewhere in the office one of my employees is feeding his lover." Wesker asked, tapping his fingers against his desk. It was beginning to grate on his nerves.

"Sorry Captain Wesker, a bit busy at the moment." Chris said, just as Jill snatched the fork from him. He could only murmur a 'hey…' as Jill took the bowl as well. "I'm not going to get to eat anymore of that, am I?"

Jill shook her head. "I'm afraid not. But if it helps, I'd actually rather eat Baking Powder at the moment…" It was a little strange to say, but it was the truth. She really could have gone for a spoon full of the stuff.

"… That would be called Pica, darlin'." Chris stated, not even daring to try and get the fork back off her.

"Pi-what?"

"Eh, don't worry about it. You just need more iron." He explained. Jill snorted, covering her mouth once she heard what he had said. "Iron! Not Irons!"

"Oh, good. You would have had to have done a lot of explaining otherwise." Jill said with a nod. She paused, before giving him a kiss. There was still the lingering taste of nicotine in his mouth. Just like with his stubble, she actually enjoyed him with that flavour.

"You owe me a new pasta sometime." Chris announced as Jill pulled away and got back to eating.

"Can't I just pay you back in a different way?" she asked after another mouthful of pasta. Chris stopped to think it over for a moment; he then nodded with a smirk.

"… Yes, yes you can."

Jill moved the bowl onto her lap, leaning off of Chris desk. "Well, I should get back to work." Chris shrugged, grabbing the back of her chair and giving it a light shove to send her back over to her desk.

"You gave your food up pretty easily without a fight." Joseph commented, seeming surprised about that. Chris simply shrugged.

"Hey, she's eating for two. How am I meant to argue?" Chris asked.

"Did you say something?" Jill asked from her desk.

"Absolutely nothing." Chris replied. He grabbed a pen and a list on his desk that had been scribbled out earlier. He put a tick next to 'cravings'.

"You know, this could mean trouble." Joseph mentioned quietly.

"How so?" Chris asked, appearing confused.

"Well, think about it." Joseph began, "Kid's got you and Jill as parents. It's going to have great gun and knife skills, as well as being able to disarm bombs and break any lock that happens to keep those items away from it."

"_Him_." Chris said sternly. "Away from _him._"

"You're certainly sure about this."

"I'm not sure, I'm absolutely positive." Chris stated, sneaking the list into his pocket before getting back to work.

* * *

The end of the day was drawing closer, with only about an hour's work load left to do. Well, for everyone except for Jill.

Jill was getting more frustrated with this than she usually would. Reading over documents repeatedly, her mind refused to concentrate and force everything to make sense. Flicking through pages, back and fourth through the numbers, she started to get careless with them. Sure enough, most of the papers got out of her hands, fluttering onto the ground.

She slammed her fists on the desk, swearing loudly. For some reason it just seemed to get to her, much to her dismay. It wasn't exactly logical to her, but the frustration from it all was a bit too much. She stood up for the hundredth time that day, her hands flat on her desks to support herself. She looked at the few remaining papers on her desk and fell silent.

Chris walked over to her, faster than usual noticing her distress. He figured he might have missed something.

He rested a hand on her shoulder, but as soon as the contact was made, Jill turned and grabbed onto him.

"Jill, are you okay?" Chris asked, caught off guard. Her hands gripped his vest, fingers clenching tightly against the material. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Chris… I… Oh… Mhhhhhmmm!!" She attempted to reply, and only managed to whimper loudly in the end. She simply brought her body closer to his, hiding her face against his vest and sobbed quietly. Not knowing what else to do, he put his arms around her, managing to hear her try and form words, only to continue the whimpering. He glanced over at Barry, hoping for an answer, considering how out of character it was for Jill.

Barry simply held up the white board, which had 'MOODSWINGS AGAIN' written boldly across it.

Eventually Jill managed to calm down, wiggling out of Chris' hug. "Sorry… I don't know what that was about." She apologized quietly, looking away and sitting back at her desk before Chris could interrogate her.

"Wow, with all of that going on, I think it's safe to say you're right, Chris." Barry stated, giving a thumbs up directed towards the man.

"… Oh hell no, don't tell me…" Jill began, her voice becoming louder with each word. She got up from her desk, yet again, and turned to face the rest of the office. "You're all _in on this_?!"

"There's… Nothing to be in on…" Rebecca said awkwardly, scratching the back of her head, "… You're definitely pregnant."

"Hate to say it…" Joseph shrugged.

"I have to agree with the others…" Richard said quietly, grabbing some yarn and knitting needless from his desk.

"Alright, all of you, for the last time, I'm not god damn pregnant!" Jill snapped. All of the men flinched, while Rebecca jumped. If looks could kill… That woman would have the same affect as a basilisk right now.

"Jill… At least take into the consideration that you might---" Chris had begun, but was quickly cut off.

"I'm. Not. **Pregnant.**" She said viciously, her hands clenching into fists. She was getting a little more than just catty. "Why the hell do you all as---."

Jill came to a sudden halt. She quickly brought a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes tightly. A gagging sound escaped her, and her stance lost most of it's posture. The others looked at her, not daring to utter a word as she quickly opened her eyes again.

"I'll… I'll be, right back…" She said, sounding quickly sickly before dashing out of the office.

"Morning sickness." Barry started after a few moments, when it was safe to say Jill was out of ear shot.

"But it isn't _morning_." Chris said, raising an eyebrow.

"Contrary to the name, it strikes at any time of the day or night." Barry said, shaking his head, "Honestly now, you're going to be a father. Start doing your research."

Chris mumbled something under his breath, making a mental note to start looking into it all as soon as he and Jill got home today. If she didn't refuse to go with him, at least.

"Hey, Richard, what are you making, anyway?" Chris asked, looking over at the man who was busy with the knitting needles.

"Just something for your kid." Richard chirped, starting a fifth row of something blue, "You can't buy everything, you know."

Chris whistled contently and went back to his desk. Apparently, he had STARS on his side. Of course, excluding Wesker, who looking like he was prepared to pull his magnum on everyone.

* * *

"C'mon Jill, you need to calm down." Chris stated as the two got out of their car. Jill had remained silent throughout the whole ride home, her arms crossed. Even getting out now, they were still crossed. She refused to look at him.

He shook his head, not liking being in the dog house. He hadn't meant any harm, he simply wanted Jill to admit that there was at least the slightest, tiniest chance that Jill could soon be a mother. Yes, he knew when he had married her that she didn't want children… But surely she would have softened once one was born, wouldn't she?

Apparently, she didn't think this.

"Jill Honey, come on, this is going a bit far don't you think?" Chris asked, his voice becoming soft. He couldn't handle her being angry at him, not for very long at least. Their fights always ended with him apologizing first.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, before looking away and uttering a 'hmph'.

With that, he was questioning it. As she had stated earlier… Most of that stuff _could_ have been to do with that damn time of the month. Maybe he was doing this for nothing.

He walked around the side of the car to her, putting his hand on her shoulders as she kept her back to him. He wanted to sigh in relief – She hadn't shrugged his hands away, which meant she was calming down.

"I'm sorry," He apologized tenderly, "C'mon Jill… I love you…"

Jill sighed loudly, shrugging her shoulders up as she did so. She turned around, the harsh expression she had held gone. Chris' bottom lip quivered, and she put her arms around him for a hug.

"I know, I know Chris…" She sighed once more, "You're pretty much the only man who ever could. Love you too, you overgrown teddy bear…"

"The only man? You've obviously got no idea how many guys I've punched over just the last month for looking at you." Chris chuckled, putting his own arms around her and hugging her back affectionately.

"Oh would that be so?" She asked. "… I have no idea how you manage to make violence so… Sweet."

The two eventually broke the hug, and Jill headed inside. She had never been so thankful to live in a house now rather than an apartment.

Chris was just about to follow her, when he noticed a letter sticking out of the mail box. Perhaps…

Jill slumped down on the lounge room couch, relishing in the comfort offered by the cushions. Maybe she would take one into other office one day to replace her chair's current one.

She only managed a few minutes of quiet before Chris walked in, whistling an upbeat tune loudly. As she looked over to his direction, a paper was shoved close to her face.

"What's this?" She asked, the words blurred in front of her face.

"Oh, it's just a certain blood test." Chris beamed, before moving it from her so he could look over it again. "A certain **positive** blood test! You know what that means, babe? No alcohol, no coffee, no sushi, no shark, no rare steak, no soft-serve ice-cream and no peanuts!"

"… C, Chris, it's w-wrong!" Jill denied in a panic, standing up and attempting to snatch the paper from his hands. To hell if she was going to believe that, she fucking _loved_ that soft serve ice-cream. He quickly moved it out of her reach, grinning while he did so.

"Eh? How's that so, Jill?" Chris asked. It was understandable that he was less than ready to believe whatever excuse she could come with. He had more than enough proof now.

"I've been taking medication, remember? From when I was sick? That can affect tests sometimes!" She explained desperately, still trying to grab the paper. He had to be lying, or that paper had to be wrong!

"Oh Darling, that's only true if it has hCG in it, and I don't think yours did." He smiled, slipping an arm around Jill's waist while continuing to keep the paper from her reach. She squirmed and wiggled, trying to reach out and grab the paper, but to no avail.

"No no no, you're wrong Chris, you're wrong!" She cried, refusing to believe it. Chris eventually dropped the paper, and slipped his now free hand into the pocket of Jill's pants. She gave a yelled yelp when he grabbed her behind through the material, before taking the phone he had intended on taking in the first place. "What are you doing now?!"

Chris simply hummed, and flicked through Jill's contact list. She looked to her phone, then to the paper, before back to the phone. She was arguing with herself about what to try and grab first.

Placing the phone to his ear, Chris only had to wait a few seconds before there was an answer.

"Hello, Ms. Valentine?"

"You're calling my mother?!" Jill shouted, beating her fists against his chest, "Damn it Chris, give that back!"

"Hey, it's Chris. Jill's husband. Yeah, it's been awhile! Sorry I wasn't able to see you at the reunion, but I think this news will make up for it." He went on, ignoring his wife's pleas.

"Damn it Chris, listen to me!" Jill continued, nearly screaming in his ear. He had to lean away so he could hear her mother talk.

"I'm pretty sure it's something you'll be happy to hear." He chirped, knowing all too well how much Jill's mother was pressuring her for a grandchild, "She's fallen preggers."

There was a happy shout from Jill's mother, loud enough for Jill to hear. She stopped putting up a fight, and muttered 'I'm totally fucked now' into Chris chest as she leaned into him. She cursed his name under her breath.

"We'll keep you up to date. I'm glad to hear you support us. Yes, feel free to tell the others – It's good news after all."

With that, Chris hung up and tossed Jill's phone onto the couch.

"You're a **prick**, Chris, a total **prick**." Jill growled. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her way softly.

"Darling, it isn't so bad," he cooed, wiping a tear from her eye. She looked away from him, crossing her arms again. She turned her back on him, her emotions to haywire to talk.

She became curious, though, when she heard the sounds of metal clicking, and zips. Turning slightly, she saw Chris remove his belts and straps, and strip his vest off.

"What… Are you doing?" She asked, uncrossing his arms and turning to face him. She looked at him strangely – It usually took him half an hour to bother taking off his gear when he got home, but at the moment, he seemed… Rushed.

He threw the vest onto the couch with the phone.

He grabbed both of Jill's wrists, offering her a sly smile before licking his lips.

"What… Are you doing?" She repeated, fighting the urge to purr in response to his actions. How that man made her anger melt away so quickly, she would never know.

"Well, I'm just thinking… I just told your mother that you're pregnant, right?" He began, and she nodded in return, "I'm sure you are, but you're sure you're not, even with the blood test… I don't wanna be a liar, so I believe this calls for a little extra _precaution_."

He let go of one of her wrists, running his hand up her arm, before down her side while pulling her closer. She put her palms on his chest to shove him away, but the man seemed persistent, moving his own larger hands on her waist to prevent her from getting very far with her rebuttal.

"I'm beginning to think that you're being a bit _too_ frisky lately…" She grunted, enjoying his touch as he undid one of her belts, allowing his hands to wonder under her shirt. However, she certainly was not pleased with the intent behind it.

"You know that can't be true." He smirked, leaning in to give her a rough kiss. She put up no resistance this time, knowing it was pointless when he was like this, and instead placing her arms around his waist.

She took the opportunity to speak when he pulled away for air. "You know where I stand on this. Why is it men seem to want children so much?" She sighed, much to Chris' dismay. He didn't want to talk of all things at the moment.

"Well think about it. Guys wanna carry on their genes, and face it, we have a fuck load of fun doing it." He explained, becoming very impatient with all of this. When Jill gave no reply or acknowledgement of his statement, he let out a pathetic, begging whimper. "_Jiiilllll…_"

"Oh, fine, just tonight." Jill finally relented, resting her head against Chris' chest, "Lead the way to the bed, honey. Or sofa, take your pick tonight… Think of this as payment for that pasta."

"Ooh, Jill… I love you…"

"I know honey, I know…"

* * *

A/N;

Well, that was strange to write O_o;

Ironically, this turned out _nothing_ like how I was originally writing it. Kinda a shame, since now I have nothing to use those little ideas with :c Maybe for something else if I'm lucky. Pfft, I even renamed this from what it was originally titled…

Though I swear, by the end of this I was so tempted to write up something else with Jill pestering Chris to buy her something to eat at 4am XD;

If for whatever reason I write a third part to this little arc, I'll probably delete this and reupload it as Storks and Reason's second chapter. But that's probably not going to have to happen xD


End file.
